Mixed Feelings
by rock-and-roll
Summary: As Hermione and Draco are chosen to be Head Girl and Head Boy, they start to develop feelings for each other, but how will Ron and Harry react?
1. The Living Standard

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own anyone in this story

**A/N:** Please R&R!!!!

**Chapter Two**

As the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop outside the Hogwarts castle, students rushed out of the train compartments.

Hermione met up with Ron, Harry and Ginny, her three friends throwing disdainful looks at Malfoy, whom they had guessed was the year's Head Boy.

The four students entered the Great Hall and sat at the long table that had red and gold banners above it. The Gryffindors exchanged greetings and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed suit, even some of the Slytherins did too.

Then the sorting began, and the students from each house cheered for whoever got into their house.

As Professor McGonagall stood up and clinked her fork against her crystal goblet, the chattering of the students subsided.

"Excuse Me, but Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She called out, her voice shrill like it had always been.

Dumbledore stood up slowly, as if age were catching up with his frail body. "Students, one and all," he said, a faint wheezing in his voice, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to caution everyone this year, to be aware of everything going on around you. I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but the Dark Lord has returned to power this year," some students cringed while others gasped, but Harry, on the other hand, had to reaction, "The castle, as you know is very well guarded, but still, I would like everyone to take caution. Now, that I am done, let us dig in!"

As he finished his speech, platters of food appeared magically on everyone's plate. The First Years, having never seen this much food before, mouths dropped open in shock.

Hermione and Draco followed Professor McGonagall up to their dormitories as they were instructed to after dinner. Hermione and Draco keep their distance grudgingly. Soon, Professor McGonagall stopped outside a portrait of a girl with her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders riding bareback on her chestnut mare.

"Alright, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, this is your dormitory," Professor McGonagall said.

She entered, showed them the common room. Hermione could do nothing but stare. In the common room, the fire in the fireplace was glowing faintly, giving the room its warmth and there was an elegant-looking couch set.

Professor McGonagall pointed at a painting of an aged wizard with wrinkled skin and big unblinking eyes and said," Alright, Mister Malfoy, this is your room, and this, Miss Granger," she said, pointing to another painting that was beside the one that lead to Draco's room of a mermaid sitting on a rock," is your room, both of you will have to choose a password,"

"Fine," both students said in unison.

And with that, Professor McGonagall bade them goodbye and goodnight.

"Right, Mudblood, we- -"Draco began but was cut off my Hermione pointing her wand at his throat and saying in a dangerous voice," Never call me Mudblood again, NEVER!"

Draco brushed her wand away carelessly. "Whatever, HERMIONE," he said, emphasizing on her name.

"That's better, DRACO," she said, emphasizing on his name.

That was the last thing they said too each other as they headed to their rooms.

**A.N: Thanks to my wonderful two reviewers (it's not many, but it's a start!)**

**Butterfly-003: thanks for your wonderful comment! I'll e-mail you when I have time, yea?**

**Phoebe Telumetar: I'll try and write more, but I'm having my examinations in school soon, so I'll need to study, but I definitely will update!**

**Please review!!!**


	2. The First Breakfast Session

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you know...

**A/N:** Please, try and review.....

**Chapter Three**

Hermione awoke to the morning rays of the sun shining through the painted glass window. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and got up from her queen-sized bed. Glancing at her clock, it was 7.30am.

_Still early,_ she thought as she walked over to her dresser and ran her comb through her silky brown hair. She felt horrible as she had been up all night reading up on her school books._ Thank God the Head Boy and Girl don't have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast._ She slipped on a jacket over her shirt faded shirt and changed into track pants and headed to the common room for breakfast.

Hermione yawned as she came out of her portrait hole, surprised to see someone with platinum blonde hair already sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning, Granger," Draco drawled, giving her a smirk.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione whispered.

"Eating breakfast," he said simply as he chewed on his piece of toast.

Hermione sat down next to him at the counter and magicked herself a bowl of cereal and started to eat.

Draco stared at her from the corner of his eye and realized, for the millionth time, how stunningly beautiful she was. The morning sunlight caught her hair, making it the colour of burning amber.

As soon as Hermione and Draco finished their breakfast, they went to their rooms to change into their school uniform. Hermione glanced at her timetable and realized with a sinking feeling that she had Potions first thing in the morning.

_At least it's with Draco..._, she though, immediately mentally slapping herself. _Shame on you Hermione! He's the guy who's been teasing you since first year! _

Hermione shook her head and brushed whatever thoughts she had of Draco aside as she exited the dormitory.

As she came out of the portrait hole, she was surprised to see Ron and Harry waiting for her.

"Mione! Did Malfoy do anything to you? If he did, I'm gonna punch him in the face, kick him in the guts- -"Ron began.

"Ron! He didn't do anything to me! Trust me!"

"Hermione are you sure? You know you can tell us anything," Harry said with concern.

Hermione nodded and assured them for the umpteenth time that Malfoy didn't do anything to her. Finally convinced, the golden trio headed to the dungeons for Potions.

As the three Gryffindors entered the dungeons and took their seats, Hermione looked over at Draco, who was staring right at her. Hermione shuddered at the coldness in Draco's eyes.

The banging of the dungeons doors and the slamming of the windows announced Snape's arrival. He stormed in, his black robes swirling at his feet. Then, he whisked around to face his class of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Class!" he said in a booming voice that echoed throughout the dungeon, "Please turn to page four hundred and twenty-six." Then, he began his lesson on how to make the Wiggenweld Potion, occasionally docking points off Gryffindor for no big reason.

"He's so unfair! I mean, he barely even_ touches _the Slytherins' points!" Harry whispered angrily to Ron, and unfortunately, Professor Snape had heard.

"Mr Potter! I heard that!" Snape snarled, swooping down on Harry and glaring at him from the edge of his hooked nose. His greasy black hair covered part of his face, making him seem even more menacing than ever. "Mr Potter, you should know better that I am very fair and have always been very fair! Twenty point off Gryffindor and you will serve detention tonight!" he snapped before continuing his lesson with a sneer at Harry.

"Oh Great, detention again," Harry said with mock sarcasm as he, Hermione and Ron walked to the Greenhouse for their Herbology lesson.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Granger now!" a cold voice drawled from behind them. They turned around to find Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Can't I talk to my best friends in school?" Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered before walking away.

"That idiot never learns does he now," Hermione said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

**A/N: Please review and thanks to my wonderful reviewers, no time to thank them in detail, one by one, but you guys rock! Right now, it's one in the morning, and I have school tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep now.... Yawn!!!**


	3. Seeking Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!!! **

**A/N: Once again, I hope you will review...**

**Chapter Four**

As the blonde-haired Slytherin walked away with Crabbe and Goyle, he gave a forced smile and a quiet chuckle. He really hated making Hermione angry. Draco mentally slapped himself.

_Did I just call Granger Hermione???_

Draco shook his head and walked on to the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione sat at the table in the common room doing her homework. Harry was serving detention with Snape and Ron was out with his girlfriend, Parvati Patil. Hermione snickered at the thought of her best friend snogging the other Gryffindor prefect.

Just then, the girl heard a voice from outside the dormitory.

"Strawberry Shortcake" the voice said, a voice that Hermione recognized as the one of Draco Malfoy. True enough, he entered the common room 3 seconds later.

Draco stood at the doorway of the portrait and saw Hermione looking at him or about a second before shaking her head and bending over her homework once more.

**(Draco POV)**

Draco walked slowly towards the couch, staring at Hermione. He sat down on the couch and took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to his friend, Blaise Zabini.

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room...**

Blaise Zabini was in his room, away from all the noise and frenzy of the common room where the other Slytherins had assembled for a party.

Then, a soft knocking sound reached his ears. He turned to look, and found a brown owl knocking on the window pane, a letter tied to its leg. Blaise got up and walked towards the window and let the owl in. Blaise stroked the owl's feathers and untied the letter before letting it soar out of the window and into the starry sky.

Blaise opened the note and found it signed by Draco. He read Draco's neat cursive writing calmly.

_Blaise,_

_Can you come to the Head's dormitory for a second? There's something I need to talk to you about. Hurry, the password is Strawberry Shortcake. See you soon._

_Draco_

Blaise sighed and walked out of his room.

**At the Head's dormitory 5 minutes later...**

"Strawberry Shortcake," Blaise whispered, as the portrait swung open and Draco bounded out ot greet the raven-haired boy.

After saying their greetings, Draco led Blaise in.

"Draco, what is _he _doing here?" Hermione asked as she noticed Blaise.

"I invited him, Hermione, any problem with that?"

Hermione shook her head slightly.

"We'll be in my room, Hermione," Draco drawled, giving her a smirk.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but smiled back anyways, before returning to her work.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Granger? Well, she's okay, I mean, she's changed, and maybe you do stand a chance," Blaise commented.

Draco's jaw dropped open, recovering quickly. Blaise snickered. It still amazed Draco how Blaise could read him like an open book.

"Really? You think so?"

"Didn't you see her smiling at you?" Blaise said, smirking. "But I think you'd better watch out for Pansy, 'cause if I'm not wrong, she's coming to look for you."

Draco groaned and Blaise snickered.

**A/N: Pleas review!!!!**


End file.
